


И для любви это не место

by littleshiver



Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	1. Chapter 1

Я смеялся в лицо очень часто,  
когда просто хотелось кричать.  
[©](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1661165)

Джи-Джи любит поезда больше, чем самолеты, но если уж выпадает такой шанс, то он садится за руль своего подержанного фордика и просто едет. Дорога, которая километрами асфальта ложится к его ногам — лучшее лекарство ото всех бед, отличный друг и самый лучший вид отдыха. Когда Джи-Джи поворачивает на пустынные трассы с городских автомагистралей внутри него всё ликует, и с годами это чувство нисколько не притупляется. Ветер, покалывающий его лицо через открытое окно, сообщает последние новости, а медленно тлеющая в руке сигарета оставляет горькое послевкусие на языке. Джи-джи любит долгие поездки, кроме тех, к которым нужно слишком усердно готовиться.

— Мы ничего не забыли, дорогой? — звонко спрашивает Бетти, закидывая очередную коробку в багажник и с трудом его закрывая.

Лукени молится, чтобы они смогли хотя бы сдвинуться с места. Эта женщина совершенно не знает меры в количестве багажа. Они знакомы уже, чтобы не соврать, добрых две сотни лет, а Принцесса все никак не успокоится. Этим летом она решила, что нужно обязательно побывать во Флориде, а в прошлом году они отдыхали на Аляске. И если хоть где-то в черноволосой кудрявой головке и есть толика здравого смысла, то Джи-Джи — самый ужасный в мире сыщик, ему их найти не удалось.

— Мы все забыли и ничего не взяли, любовь моя, а теперь успокойся уже и садись на заднее сидение, мы с Джи-Джи поедем впереди, пока ты будешь досыпать, — отзывается их вечный спутник, и Лукени усаживается чуть ровнее. После многочасовых сборов он, наконец, чувствует себя в своей тарелке — пристегивает ремень безопасности и включает зажигание.

Тод падает на сидение рядом с ним, нагретое солнечными лучами, горячее, обжигающее; хотя на улице и без того лето, в машине жар чувствуется куда сильнее. Для Джи-Джи это совершенно особенная атмосфера и, он знает, для Тода — тоже. Сборы и беготня до — прерогатива Элизабет, но сейчас она мирно спит, свернувшись калачиком на задней сидении. Подготовка всегда её выматывает. Лукени протягивает Тоду тонкий платок, достаточно длинный и неплотный, чтобы укрыть спящую девушку без опасности перегрева. Тот с нескрываемой нежностью укутывает даму сердца и улыбается Джи-Джи.

— Теперь точно можем ехать, пока она не вспомнила, что мы ещё не взяли, — смеется он.

Лукени улыбается в усы и заботливо поправляет ворот футболки Тода, случайно задевая мертвенно-ледяную кожу пальцами. Это отрезвляет и заставляет его вспомнить, как дела обстоят на самом деле.

Самое сложное с течением лет — это не поддаться уговорам собственного сердца, не забыть, не притвориться тем, кем ты не являешься, не забыться.

Луиджи Лукени может сколько угодно называть себя Джи-Джи, носить дорогие рубашки и проводить многомиллионные сделки, но его совесть будет чиста, покуда он помнит, что умер в начале двадцатого века. Повесился в одиночной камере, написав мемуары. А сел туда за убийство императрицы Австрии.

Элизабет может сколько угодно называть себя Бетти, носить коктейльные платьица и петь на сцене мюзик-холлов песенки о любви, пока помнит, что умерла от руки человека, на заднем сидении машины которого безмятежно спит, пока тот целует самого дорогого для них обоих мужчину. Мужчину, который дал им жизнь после смерти, подарил вечность и себя самого. Который стал для них всей жизнью и чем-то даже большим, не взяв ничего взамен.

Тод никогда не станет называть себя как-то иначе. Он — смерть. И пусть для кого-то он стал всей жизнью, все это — лишь малая часть его бесконечного существования. Когда Тоду надоест эта игра, их снова не станет. Они уйдут в вечность, упокоенные его тихим пением. И, что важнее всего, они об этом знают. После смерти сложно жить в обмане.

Впрочем, это лишь теоретическое знание. И в очередном прекрасном путешествии ничто не мешает им троим очень остро чувствовать себя счастливыми прямо сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Только за рулем он чувствует себя уверенно, и все, что кроме — пугает, вводит в самую настоящую прострацию первое время. Впрочем, сейчас Джи-Джи уже даже не особенно стесняется в минуты сильной слабости схватиться за руку Тода или, того хуже, прижаться всем телом. В их странно-запутанных отношениях это ничем не обусловлено, но и не запрещено.

По крайней мере, когда Лукени делает так впервые, Бетти продолжает улыбаться совершенно так же, как улыбалась двумя минутами ранее и только обеспокоенно, совершенно искренне спрашивает:

— Может, тебе присесть, Джи-Джи? — И хлопает Тода по второй руке, до плеча ей тянуться слишком неудобно. — Давай же, милый, не стой столбом, видишь, Джи-Джи плохо себя чувствует!

И его комфорт: холодный чай посреди знойной пустыни, шерстяной плед, сохраняющий тепло дня, сэндвичи без хлебной корки, — то, что Бетти берет на себя без единой даже просьбы.

И его новое смешное имя — тоже её рук дело.

Лукени думает о ней с улыбкой, хотя скажи ему кто об этом при жизни — высмеял бы и перерезал глотку. Пожалуй, тогда у него совсем не было чувства юмора.

Бетти — его лучшая подруга. Элизабет — злейший враг. Элизабет умерла от его руки, Бетти же он готов защищать ценой своей жизни (не то чтобы в их авантюрных поездках была подобная опасность, но факт остается фактом).

Бетти — та часть его существования, которая никак не дает ему стать окончательно бессмертным, но вместе с тем именно в ней — вся его жизнь: веселье и улыбки, вкусная еда, грустные фильмы, отчаянные скрипки в руках сумасшедших музыкантов, на чьи представления они отправляются, как на бал. В былые времена кто бы заинтересовался талантом без поддержки со стороны, а сейчас есть интернет, и все возможно. Подумать только!

И Лукени бежит с ней, крепко сжимает её руки, смеется, фотографируя подол уже почти что старомодного платья в крупный горох, но кроме этих моментов постоянного движения, кроме того уютного чувства вседозволенности и ярких красок новейшего века...

Отчаяние захлестывает его каждый раз все с новой и новой силой, когда он смотрит на Бетти, увлеченно рассказывающей об очередной чудесной прочитанной книге.

И он вспоминает тот момент, когда лезвие кинжала одним мягким и бесконечным движением вошло в её плоть, и оставило рану, страшную, огромную, ужасную. Лукени просыпается в холодном поту, каждый раз вспоминая её беспомощно открытый рот, крик, оглушивший его, гул толпы, сжавшейся в мгновение вокруг них. Панику и агонию.

Он считал себя избавителем. Богом. Рукой Смерти.

Он был бесконечным глупцом.

Лукени понимает это каждый раз, когда Бетти зовет их на пляж и надевает купальник. Она улыбается ему и зовет играть в мяч, но шрам у неё под сердцем, шрам, скрытый между тонких девичьих ребер оказывается самой страшной насмешкой в его жизни.

В такие моменты Джи-Джи хватается за руку Тода и утыкается вмиг покрывшимся испариной лбом ему в плечо. Тод вздыхает и ласково треплет копну кудрявых волос, а затем тихо и очень осторожно, словно больному ребенку, говорит:

— Там нет никакого шрама, Лукени. Она давным-давно простила тебя.

Бетти подходит к ним, и её стройное тонкое тело укутано нежно-серебристым огромным платком, который она повязала подобно сарафану. Бетти сжимает его плечо своей хрупкой ручкой и нежно целует в щеку.

— Милый мой! Ну, что же ты. Дай ему присесть, не видишь, Джи-Джи совсем разморило от этого солнца.

И они словно два солнечных зайчика кружатся вокруг него, приносят откуда-то огромный зонт, ледяной лимонад и влажное полотенце. Тод садится рядом и обещает присмотреть за Джи-Джи. Бетти сбегает играть к радостно приветствующим её ребятам из другой команды.

Лукени возвращается из своих кошмаров, крепко цепляясь за руку собственной смерти. Тод проводит ледяными пальцами по его щеке и шепотом обещает:

— Однажды ты тоже сможешь простить себя.

— Но ещё очень нескоро, — шепчет Джи-Джи. 

И это не вопрос, потому что в глазах Тода он отчетливо видит усмешку.


End file.
